


Can't Help Yourself From Falling

by sara47q



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara47q/pseuds/sara47q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony spends too much time in his workshop and not enough with his wife.<br/>Written for the Living prompt on Darcy Lewis Ship Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Yourself From Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended for their to be a sequel to A Little Mixed Up, But Feeling Fine. I hope this does not disappoint.

“Tony!” Darcy yelled as she marched into his lab wearing her pajamas and his robe.

“Uh, oh, the missus is here,” Bruce sing-songs under his breath.

“Dr. Banner, may I have a minute alone with my _husband_?”

He looked relieved to have an excuse to leave. “I needed a snack break anyway,” he said as he left.

Tony looked up from the gauntlet he was repairing. “Is everything ok?”

“It’s 3:30 in the morning.”

“Is it?”

“Yes,” she said, hands on hips.  “We need to talk about certain expectations a woman has in her marriage.”

He looked amused. “Are you here to assert your conjugal rights?”

“Yes,” she deadpanned. “Anthony Edward Stark, I want you to put a baby in my belly.”

“What?!” He dropped the tools he was holding and faced her fully.

“Good to know where you stand on that issue. Now that I have your attention, can we talk seriously?”

“I suppose we can try.”

She gave him a little smile. “We’ve been married for a month now.” They had spent their first week married away from everyone. Apparently when you're Tony Stark, you can call someone up and have them stock the fridge on your private island. And then spend a week there without anyone bothering you. Tony still had his phone and somehow he’d set it so that he only received texts or calls from Pepper (although she’d used it to send one text to Coulson, saying “sorry, boss, taking a week’s vacation, please don’t Men in Black me.”) Darcy didn’t have her purse, let alone her cell phone, and if she hadn’t seen her marriage certificate both in person and on TMZ (God, how had it become her life that her marriage certificate was posted on TMZ?) she’d wonder if they were even legally married. She had no idea how that could have happened when she didn’t have any legal documentation hidden in her bikini. And when they finally got back to New York, everyone acted like nothing happened, except that all of her stuff had been moved to Tony's room and there was a little extra innuendo from Clint.

“Yes, and it’s been a blissful month.”

“Whatever, it was fun. But I’ve spent the last four nights sleeping by myself. I think, as your wife, I deserve some of your nightly attention.”

He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to tell me our day time sex isn’t good enough for you?”

“No, because you know that would be a lie. Our sex life is awesome and not the problem.”

“Are we having a serious discussion here?”

“I am. I’m trying to pour my fucking heart out here, asshole.”

“With sweet talk like that, how can I refuse?”

She shook her head, said, “Never mind. Forget I said anything,” and turned to leave.

“Ok, ok, stay, I’m sorry. I can do serious conversations. What sort of nightly attention do you want, dearest wife?”

She turned back around. “I don’t want to sleep alone. I know we didn’t get married because we were in love, although you’ve done a great job of convincing the press and my mom that we did, and I know that science and building stuff will always be more important, and that’s totally fine, but I’d like some of your nighttime time.”

He didn’t say anything, just held his arms out and she went into them, holding him tightly and burying her face in his neck. She loved his smell, oil, metal, and something she couldn’t put her finger on that was just Tony.

He maneuvered them over to the couch and sat down with her in his lap, without letting her go. “I’ve spent a lot of my life living it without any accountability.”

She lifted up her head and started to say something, but he stopped her with a finger on her lips. “I was an asshole. Hell, I still am, sometimes, you’re right. I get caught up and lose track of time. I can’t promise I’ll always remember to come up to bed, but I can promise to try.” She snuggled further into him and relaxed. He looked down. “Are you falling asleep now?”

“Mmm hmm. Comfy and not lonely.”

“Did we just have our first fight?”  
She looked up at him sleepily. “Yep. And I won. Get used to it. Now, either get comfy on this couch with me or let’s go up to bed.”

“You’re bossy.”

“You love it.”

They stood up and he took her hand, leading her out. “Yeah, I think I do.”

 

 


End file.
